Sky Time
by xNightBright
Summary: Yes I have an evil plan to teach him a lesson for forgetting me...but what happens when he's being evil too...Houston we have a problem [Oneshot] [Yuxas]


Seriously bored out of my mind…One of the midnight ideas...

Title- Sky Time

Pairing- Yuffie X Roxas

Rating- K+

Yuffie's POV

------------

You know its kind of weird how things end up. He was my best friend and when I heard that he's memories of us were destroyed I felt like _crying._ You think you know a guy and then wham! _But it wasn't his fault and I know that. _We didn't like each other at first….okay we hated each other but with passion. With a push and some shouts.

Not a good way to start with a person

_Flashback ----_

_Damn I'm late…Aeirth is going to keel me with her swarm of-_

_SLAM!_

_Owie my head eh…hey this dude better apologize couldn't he see I was having an argument with my mind! Eh whoa he looks hot wait a minute I just met this guy eh head is in the stupid gutter. _

"_You got to watch where you're going next time" he took a good look at me " 'ninja'". Was that an insult? Or am I overreacting…no Yuffie never overreacts! "Hey buster its miss pretty ninja to you and what do you mean watch where your going?" I made sure to poke him hard on the shoulder and to make it leave a bruise yes that's Yuffie's way of saying 'HAHA'. _

_I have to stop talking in third person. Hmmmm he has pretty blue eyes wait a minute…they look familiar. I saw him stand up as did I …I looked him straight in the eyes wait a minute I'm shorter! Noooooooooo darn you…total hot stranger that I'm having an argument with darn YOU!_

"_Excuse me you're the one that was running around not paying attention where you were going!" He looks angry while saying that. I got to shout louder! It'll show him….insert evil laugh in mind mwahahahahahahaha_

"_Ninjas are always paying attention!" hehe I screamed in his ear _

"_Well then your not a very good ninja"….oh he will PAY how dare he say that to 'The Great Ninja Yuffie' how dare he! _

_BAM!_

"_Ow!" _

"_Hehe serves you right! Hahahahaha" my laugh died down when I saw the position I was in real close. I tackled him making the back of he's head slam on the ground…this is awkward. I saw he's pretty blue eyes blinking at me. I quickly stood up._

"_Eeewwwww dudes that don't WATCH where there going cooties! Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" I shouted waving my arms that touch his arms around. I'm infected! I'm going to **DIE**! Bye worlds! Bye Leon and Aerith! Bye beloved hot guy that I hate right now! BYE! _

"_You're insane do you need help?" I opened one of my eyes which were closed while I was saying my beautiful speech. _

"_No I don't need **help**! Thank you very much hot guy that I'm currently having an argument with" that was suppose to be a mind thought. He has powers! He's making me lose control!_

"_My name is Roxas" finally I know this dude's name. Wait Cid said something about a Roxas guy I wasn't paying attention though. Noooooooooo he's working for CID!...I think_

"_Now if you excuse me I have to go to this Merlin's house and meet up with a guy named Leon" oooooo oooooo I know a dude named LEON! I know! I know!_

"_Ugh! You mean you're that new guy that's going to stay with us!" Okay that did not sound nice. Bad Yuffie! _

"_And you're that crazy completely insane ninja Leon was talking about on the phone!" He looks disappointed….well he should be glad that he got to meet the greatest ninja eva!_

_We both looked at each other with disappointment….Yuffie is **not **happy right now. Someone make Yuffie happy!_

"_This is going to be"_

"_Hell" _

_End of Flashback ----_

So right now I'm currently sitting on top of some random building seeing the sunset with my _best friend_. He told me he loved the sky at this time and he'd just stare at it. If the gang were to hear this they'd probably 'awwwww' and say 'have fun' but for me I was……bored out of my **_MIND_** but I was going to go through this because _he's my best friend_.

He still doesn't remember the old times but when he heard that he lost some memories he came to Radiant Garden and was planning to stay here to get back at what he _lost_. We told him what happened and he's reactions, and showed him pictures of what he did before he forgot. Sora also clued him in on what happened. Roxas wanted this to be like the old times.

He doesn't even remember how we met it was funny to see he's reaction.

He also thought it was funny to see my reaction when he told me he was Sora's nobody. _I laughed like a madman._ We became best friends even though we **_hated_** admitting it.

You know what's even funnier Roxas always thought that back then he acted like Sora. _He doesn't know how wrong he is. _

"Don't tell me I didn't like the sunsets back then" Roxas turned to me and said that with a 'I can't believe it' look. At least we're best friends again. _I found hope but it's not cheap_.

"Don't worry Sora loved them" I said grinning back at him while he popped a blow pop in he's mouth. This gives me an idea. insert evil grin

"You know Sora would give me he's blow pop"

I can't help but laugh at the confused look he gave and the red that was reaching to he's check. It was absolutely _priceless._ He toke the blow pop out of he's mouth and gave it to me. He toke me seriously….insert evil look

Roxas began starring at me "you wouldn't"

I stuck the blow pop in my mouth with a satisfied grin in plant.

"You would…"

"Mmmmmm cherry flavor thanks Roxie!" I laughed at Roxas expression. He didn't think I would do it. Serves him right next he should take Yuffie seriously. _I'm always serious …when I want to be._

"Why do you have to call me that" he said slumping on the building and began to stare out at the sunset. He's eyes sparkled and the light shown on him I couldn't help but stare…and drool. He caught me staring so _he_ began starring at me too. Then there was a five minutes awkward silence and then we broke out laughing.

"You know Sora would laugh like a mad man that was held in the mental institution all he's life" I put a hand on my bare stomach because I was laughing so hard that my stomach was beginning to hurt. (A/N not to offend men who've been there really I feel sorry for them )

"Hahahahahahahaha! BWAhah hahahaha" I turned to Roxas who was trying he's best. He's face was red probably from embarrassment…_probably._ I grinned and starred back at the sunset.

"You know Sora would compliment me on my ninja skillz" I turned back to Roxas who gave me a 'yea right' look. I sent back a 'are you saying I don't have mega super ninja skillz!' look.

"Yuffie you're the greatest ninja alive you're skills are out of this world" he ended that sentence with rolling he's eyes but that was good enough for me. I starred back at the sunset. I die happy right now but I want to have more times like _this._

We starred at the sunset till the moon was the only big thing you can see. We were about to leave but I had one more thing to say.

"You know Sora would kiss me goodnight" I looked at him and he's face couldn't be anymore redder. I laughed like a mad man that was held in a mental institution all he's life. I opened my eyes to feel lips on my own.

He actually toke me seriously? He pulled away with an evil grin on he's face.

"Guess what Roxas would do"

All I could do was **_stare_** at he's comment as he was getting closer but not for long…and by the way he stole my evil smile!

I want it back!

--I'll---stay------ Dawn

--with---you---- Blue

---to--see------ Twilight

----these------- Midnight

**_uTtErlY _... **….' ´¨' **_S T A R E_**

**_-------------_**

"_hey whats that?" "just a shooting star" "its on fire?" "I know isn't it pretty" "……."_

_---------------_

_**bLaNkLy ..**_….' ´¨''; ... **_S E E_**

**_-------------_**

" _its coming towards us?" "shiny…" "lets get out of here" "don't you want to see the end!"_

_---------------_

**_---------Take me home where the nobodies roam---------and the heartless and keybladers play---------where the rivers arise and the moutains are so high----------and we'll laugh and tell jokes all day----------Take me home where the nobodies roam_**

**_-------------_**

"_maybe just this one last time I'll watch the end with you" _

_(grin)_

_**please take me home-----**_


End file.
